Ever Since Georgetown
by tgwismyreligion
Summary: Will Gardner and Alicia Florrick, the Georgetown Years. What were they? Lovers? Friends?
1. Ever Since Georgetown

Chapter 1: Timing

Alicia was nervous, she's always been nervous when it comes to first impressions. Her first official Georgetown party was here, no way out now. She really didn't know anyone, but this was her chance to finally work the crowd, meet new people, and make friends. _Yeah, Alicia wasn't nervous at all._

She had never been the party type, she was very "subdued." That's what her brother, Owen used to say to their mother all the time. "Alicia is too subdued…. she won't end up pregnant in college, she'll more likely become a nun." Oh how she loved his sense of humor. _Lovely Owen._ Alicia called her brother earlier that day to tell him that she was going to the celebration, she gloated a bit; it was nice to have him speechless for once. She didn't realize that that was Owen's plan all along, to have his sister rebel against the very words he spoke about her, to finally live a little. He was proud of his older sister, for once she was doing what college kids should be doing!

Alicia dressed in casual clothes; she didn't want to look too fancy for such an event. Her wavy locks were flowing down her back, her white blouse contrasted beautifully against her dark hair. Dark jeans and red flats completed the look of "wholesome, yet fun." She looked more than the "girl-next-door," she was relaxed magnificence.

She was always a people watcher; she was fascinated by everyone at the party, but one guy in particular. "CANONBALL!" a fellow Georgetowner yelled, definitely a Frat boy in his day. She saw the guy; short brown hair, red Hawaiian shorts and a contagious smile running through the crowd to finally jump into the pool. He came out of the water, all smiles, talking to his buddies. He was drying himself off with a towel his friend handed him; all she could do was stare at his chiseled chest. He must have been an athlete. She wanted to go up to him, introduce herself, she felt a sort of attraction, magnetism towards him; but she just couldn't.

Will was the life of the party, he always was. He liked talking to people, drinking a few beers, having fun. He made any excuse to just jump into a pool, or run naked down sorority lane, or have an all guys' weekend in Vegas. All in the name of fun. He was always a charismatic guy; girls fawned over him with his charming personality, good looks and compelling smile. He just had it, and he damn well knew it. That night he didn't know what to do though. He came out of the pool he just jumped in to and saw an amazingly gorgeous girl with beautiful dark, voluminous curls. She was beautiful, and for once, he was nervous. He had to go up to her, at least get her name.

He finally walks up to her.

"Hey I saw you from across the room and I just had to say Hi. I'm Will, Will Gardner." She was shocked, she didn't know how to react. One) He was shirtless and two) would she be a rambling idiot, or a complete natural? What is she doing? She needed to talk!

Will had walked up to her unaware that he didn't have a shirt. He didn't notice until he saw that her eyes reverted to his chest. _Crap. _He must have looked like an idiot.

"Hi, I'm Alicia, Alicia Cavanaugh. I liked your cannonball." She gave a nervous chuckle. Wow, she was never so jumpy with a guy before.

"Hold that thought, and hold that stunning smile." Will ran to get a worn T-shirt. It was fitted, luckily she could still see the outlines of his athletic body.

He liked her smile. They spent the next hour talking about their undergraduate, their classes at Georgetown, and come to find out, they had a few classes together. It didn't feel like they had just met, it felt like they knew each other for ages. It was oddly natural. She was having an amazing time with him, she didn't want time to just keep passing by. She needed it to just stop, stop where he beamed his crooked smile and where she raised her eyebrow, he found that strangely sexy. He wanted to get out of the party atmosphere; he wanted to actually talk to her. So after that, he asked if she would just take a walk with him.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile ear to ear. They strolled leisurely onto the Georgetown campus during a strikingly alluring night. The Washington DC air smelled pure, the stars were enlightening, the trees were like shadows waiting to capture the night. It was a perfect night, for perfect timing.

All he could think about was how gorgeous she was. Her hazel eyes illuminated like the spectacular moon. Her porcelain skin was flawless, with blushing red cheeks. He liked that he could make her blush. Her eyelashes were long, he never really noticed eyelashes on a girl before, but all he could do was stare at her beauty. She was the perfect height for him, just under his chin so she could lean her head on his chest while he rest his chin on top of her head. Will never thought like this before, he never was this fascinated. What was wrong with him?

She was gorgeous, a different Georgetown girl, hopefully his Georgetown girl. She was what was wrong with him. Man, he was already falling for her.

Will and Alicia walked that night for hours, chatting about life, school, Will's love for sports and surprisingly about politics. Though some subjects were pointless, they continued to talk; they craved to just hear each other's voices. It was all enjoyment and banter. Spontaneous eye contact and then complete silences should have been awkward, but it was romantic, it was innocent. Smiles were constant between the two, their cheeks grew weary as laughter was abundant. He loved making her laugh, he made goofy faces mocking past presidents and she even did a Nixon impersonation. Terrible impression, but completely adorable. _She was just exquisite._

Her feet started killing her, Will could tell. He piggybacked her back to her apartment; she didn't live too far from the campus. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmmm, you smell nice." Alicia was embarrassed that those lame words came out of her mouth.

"You know I wouldn't do this just for any girl." Will teasingly joked.

"Oh really Mr. Gardner?"

"Yup, you're my exception." They both smiled. She liked that she was the exception, _his exception._ For the first time that night Will thought about the party he had just left, he was with a girl he had just met. He couldn't believe time flew by so fast, he didn't want it to.

Alicia never imagined so early she could find a great guy. Maybe she was being too optimistic, maybe he was too good? Well whatever she was feeling she was happy, and she felt safe. He asked her that night for drinks the next evening; she couldn't help but hide her excitement when she said yes.

That night didn't end in a kiss. Not yet at least. He wanted to wait. He liked her, he wanted to see her again, he wanted to move slower. There was always time.

*I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for their first official date, progression of their "relationship," rooming, Peter, Helena (Tammy's sister), the mock trial, and more!

This is my interpretation of the Georgetown years, but I want it to stay as true to what The Good Wife writers have given us thus far.*


	2. Mr Georgetown

*I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it. I don't know, commitment and writing are really hard for me Anyway, I hope you stick with me! Keep in mind, I'm a teenager, I'm not that great of a writer. Things are better in my head then they are in writing. Enjoy!

Mr. Georgetown

Tonight was the night. The moment. Their first date. Alicia had called her brother, Owen earlier that day about the man she met the night before. Of course, Owen being Owen, made kissy noises over the phone while jokingly moaning of ecstasy in the background. The moral of the story: Never tell Owen anything. Ever. Though the conversation wasn't as Alicia planned, one great thing came out of it. _Mr. Georgetown._ Owen had teasingly called Will that, and Alicia couldn't get the name out of her head. It fit him, Will Gardner: Mr. Georgetown. _Her Mr. Georgetown. _

It was 6:30 and Alicia had been getting ready for this date for hours. She straightened her curled locks, wore a sexy blouse that showed her every curve and tight dark jeans flattering her fit and toned body. Then to top it off, heels. Yes, this was the look that would make William go wild. She was head over heels for a guy that 12 hours ago she didn't know existed. This was not the Alicia Cavanaugh she knew, Owen knew, or anyone knew. This was an Alicia that let fate happen, that let her emotions take paramount over her rationality; and you know what, she loved it.

Alicia heard a knock on the door. _He's here. _A surge of excitement and happiness overwhelmed her body, she was beyond thrilled, dare she say it; she was giddy. She walked towards her front door, anxious, anticipating for some type of absolution. Why? She didn't know, but she couldn't wait for this night to finally happen. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

Standing right there, Mr. Georgetown. He looked so handsome. Casual, in jeans and a fit button up with a leather jacket. He was so effortless and sexy.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"You look pretty handsome yourself, mister," Alicia had a teasing tone that only she used when she was with Will.

The next hours were spent walking together and just enjoying each other's company. Will took Alicia to a jazz club where he finally saw her get a little loose. Though she didn't know any of the songs, she danced, knowing she looked like a complete fool.

_She is so amazing and gorgeous and funny. I can't believe she's doing the running man right now. _Will was mesmerized.

Alicia never felt so free. All she wanted to do was make him laugh. He stared at her, passion and fire in his eyes. He smiled that nonchalant smile that women swooned over. That smile was for her, only her. "You are so adorable Alicia."

"Oh really Gardner? You haven't seen anything yet." She dragged Will to dance with her, swaying abruptly back and forth. Lack of rhythm was so apparent by the audience, but they didn't care. They were so carefree; it was a complete relief to just be so careless with him.

"God, I've been wanting to do this all night." Right then, Will kissed her. It's soft and passionate. She returns the favor by moaning quietly into his breath. . Alicia was wrapped in his embrace. The desire and thirst were so obvious between the two. She wanted to be with him. Now.

"Let's go." Will was shocked by what he was hearing. Alicia, a prim and proper woman forcefully telling him to go with her, all he could do was oblige. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he finally started moving his feet. _God, he is so sexy. _

They made it to her apartment, holding and embracing each other. Everything was frantic and animalistic. Suddenly, she heard the phone ring. "Ignore it." Will continued with his adoring kisses, moving slowly down her neck reaching her collarbone and gently biting it.

"Will, don't stop." The phone rang again.

"Dammit!" Alicia rushed to her phone, breaking their kiss.

That was the night. The night of potential. The night of so many possibilities. It was all lost.


	3. Mr Prince Charming

*Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them! Well here's Chpt 3. Enjoy

Mr. Prince Charming

Two weeks later…

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." Will could see the pure sincerity in her eyes. Her smile, her face, her heart—everything was so genuine when it came to Alicia.

"Alicia, don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for. You know, besides looking sexy." Alicia's laugh, the one he loved hearing so much—he just couldn't handle her. The way her head tilted back, her pearly white teeth showed and her eyes were tightly closed. Yes, this was Alicia's laugh. One of the many trademarks he was head over heels for.

Will had been amazingly helpful these past few days catching Alicia up. Alicia had missed a week and half of classes, but like a pro she was caught up within a matter of a few days.

"Ha ha. You're very funny."

"Ouch, you don't have to be that sarcastic, Leesh!"

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" God, he loved the way she teased him. The way her eyebrows arched. She had control. Her sexy smirk sent shivers down his body. He really couldn't handle her.

Her time spent with Will was so helpful for Alicia to prepare for the mock trial coming up in a few weeks. Well, it was a hindrance too; God, he was incredibly distracting. Will gazed at Alicia, she had been so stressed when she received that phone call from Owen. Alicia's father had a heart attack; Alicia immediately went on the first flight back to her hometown and spent the week tending to her dad and making sure he was alright. The doctor said he was going to be alright.

"_Dad, are you sure?"_

"_Alicia, you need to go focus on your studies. You've been here for 8 days now. I'm fine. I promise."_

"_Okay…" There was still a hindering hesitation in her tone. _

"_So…. Have you met a guy I can interrogate yet?"_

"_Dad," Alicia couldn't admit she met Will yet. She was unsure and sure. Committed and not. She had a whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't control. She was clearly confused. _

"_Well, there's this intern I know. He just graduated. He's handsome, ambitious and he's just your type. He wants to be a politician, you know."_

"_Sounds like a Kennedy!" Owen, of course, needed to intrude._

"_Well, he sounds great. But I'm busy with school and I'm trying to be a little more social. I just want to focus on my studies, like you said I should." The latter part of her conversation ended with a tone that was suggestive, suggestive for the end of the discussion. She didn't want to talk about her love life, she had something with Will, and she didn't want to jinx it. _

"_Well, just go on a date with him. For me?" Alicia couldn't deny her dad this simple wish. He just suffered a health scare, and she was never the type to disobey people. She loved her dad. She tried all her life to satisfy and live up to his expectations. Alicia doesn't disappoint, it wasn't in her nature. _

"_He just got transferred to DC for the remainder of his internship."_

"_Okay, okay. I'll give him a chance." Alicia had no intention to follow through with this. _Sorry, dad._ Alicia wasn't interested in any one else. _

"_Okay, great. His name is Peter Florrick."_

"_Oooooh, Peter Florrick. Sounds like a modern day politican. Better yet, he could be your Prince Charming."_

"_Shut up, Owen!"_


	4. Stay

Stay

"Stay…." His voice was groggy. He had his arms embraced around Alicia, he didn't want to let go. The feeling she had being in his arms made her feel safe, protected. He smelled musky and masculine. He smelled like a man. Alicia didn't want to leave, but she needed to. She would forever want to remain in his arms, to feel like this for an eternity. To have the afterglow of amazing sex the night before forever. Infinitely she was floating on air. In cloud nine. His sheets were delicate and of an off white color…

"I can see you…" He teased her; wanted, no needed her again. Alicia blushed; she covered up out of impulse. She quickly saw the disappointment in his eyes. She knew she had him hooked.

Last night was fantastic. He needed to have her again. Under him, over him…. in his arms. To smell her, to touch her, to hold her. The crook of her neck. Her gentle clavicle. The taste of her skin. All of this was engrained now in his memory. He had the girl. The woman that others envied, and men wanted.

"Stay…"

"**Peter**, I can't. I have to meet Will in half an hour. We have a mock trial to work on."

"Stay in bed. Pretty please? You were absolutely amazing last night. We… should continue…" Peter was pleading.

"I wish I could be, but I can't."

One hour later…..

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Alicia rushed through Will's apartment to his coffee table in his living room. His apartment smelled of…. A bachelor.

"Oh no prob, Leesh. I was reading up on a few cases anyway."

"Mmhmmm, I'm sure you were"

"What's her name this time?"

"Karen."

"Karen Pech? No way! Her dad is the dean of admissions. Will! You're skating on thin ice."

"No… I'm playing with fire. And the fire well knows it. She knows this isn't anything."

"Okay. Well study time!"

"Ah ah ah, your turn."

"What do you mean 'my turn'?"

"Peter. How are things going with Mr. Prince Charming?" Will hated the thought of Alicia with another man. But he's looking out for her. If he couldn't be with her, he would make damn sure that the man that was was worth her time. It was his fault….

The reason why they weren't together. He made his move too late, then stupid Peter Florrick comes sweeping her off her feet. Like a knight in shining armor, he made all the right moves and Alicia fell for it. He couldn't deny her happiness though. Will couldn't see himself having a family. Kids, white picket fence, the whole nine yards. He feared it all. The idealistic perfection of suburbia and marriage was all an illusion that Will promised he would never fall for. His parents "lived" this. The idea of the same routine day in and day out, no, Will feared this.

"Things are going well." Alicia wanted to keep things vague. Talking to Will about her boyfriend, when she for so long wanted Will, was beyond awkward for her. Feelings were still present. Lingering.

"Okay. Good. That's good."

"Yeah."

*I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm not as detailed as my first chapter, but I really hope you like this interpretation. Anyway, Peter's now in Alicia's life :/ Hope to update soon!


End file.
